Envy is and isn't
by Shadow Star.EXE
Summary: Envy is and isn't a sin..." Zelda thought. To desire something you want but can't have isn't the sin, but to be driven to the brink of insanity may be..." Written due to anger. A rantfic, but not a bad one. Read, if you want. Rated for language.


**I have some anger I need to vent, so I figured I'd write a one shot on jealousy, my favourite sin.**

_**Envy is and isn't**_

_**Written by the fabulously retarded (and pissed off) CeleBaby20**_

It was another typical day at high school for the smashers. For most teenagers, it was just another day to see friends and for others, it was another day of hell.

For one more, it just meant a meaningless struggle.

Zelda Harkinain made her way from her locker to the Library, her favourite hang out spot. She and her friends always went there to unwind before the morning classes began. She checked her schedule and grinned. Her first class was math with her favourite teacher, Ezlo Minish. The crazy teacher always made her day more fun, and was very good at his job. Zelda knew, in her heart, that she was one of his favourite students.

In the mornings, Zelda was usually the first to arrive in the Library. She took down the chairs and sat down to listen to Aerosmith on her mp3 player. Classic rock was one of her favourite genres in music, as depicted by her looks. Today, she wore some loose pants, a tight shirt with a baggy sweater and had her hair loose. She wore hoop earrings and a skull ring on her right hand.

Typical stereotypes were ALWAYS broken by this girl.

After a few minutes, her group began to show up. First was Link, who was her non-blood brother. Link, much like everyone else, was a stereotype breaker, who couldn't give a damn about what he wore. Today, he wore a plain black t-shirt, jeans and his thick glasses. He was always quiet and reading, but Zelda knew he had the best and loudest sense of humor ever. She loved him like a real brother.

Next, Midna showed up. Midna was Zelda's best friend, but she had a problem: another of their group was insanely OBSESSED with her. Midna tried to let it slide, but it was pretty damn creepy. Zelda and Midna hugged and chatted about their afternoon. Midna was going to Zelda's place for a chance to get away from the creepy obsessed Peach Toadstool.

A few others came in and soon the library was louder then the librarian would have allowed. Zelda tried to keep the noise down, but Samus wouldn't stop talking or complaining about her detention she got for cutting her LAST detention. Finally, the bell rang and Zelda and Peach went to Math. Zelda couldn't stop commenting about how cute Peach's new haircut was, although she couldn't help thinking it also made her look a bit like a boy.

"It's so cute! Seriously, it really suits you," Zelda said.

"Thanks!" Peach said. Her response was blended in by Mr. Minish's own response.

"You think I'm cute? Why thank you!"

"Sir!!" Zelda laughed. "I wasn't talking to you! Look at Peach's new haircut!"

"Oh!!" Ezlo laughed at his own joke. "I thought you were talking about me!"

"Nope. Peach's hair is cute, but you...you're just you," Zelda replied, grinning.

"Thank you! I consider that a compliment!" Ezlo cracked, resulting in more laughter.

The second bell rang and the class filled up. Zelda rolled her eyes at the girl who sat hext to her and looked up at the teacher.

"Hey Zelda, I downloaded some Within Temptation last night with some really good songs. Wanna listen?" the girl next to her asked, holding out her iPod.

"No thanks," Zelda replied.

"Why?"

"Don't feel like it right now," Zelda answered, her irritation rising a bit.

"But I thought you liked Within Temptation."

Zelda felt a nerve rise. "Ashley, I don't have to have a reason, I just don't feel like listening to your music right now!!"

Ashley made a face. "Jeez, don't spazz. I was just asking!"

"Ashley, get some more common sense please," Zelda snapped and pretended to fiddle with her mp3 player.

"What?"

"Think about it, do I have to have a reason for not wanting to? I just don't feel like it right now. Don't ask me why. And I am not spazzing," Zelda added.

Ashley ignored what Zelda said and continued talking about her song. "I got stuff like As I Die..."

"Oh that song. I have that on my mp3. It's so screamy," Zelda said, absentmindedly.

"Yeah, but so what? I have Linkin Park on my iPod."

"Linkin Park is not screamo."

"I like screamo! Don't say I don't like screamo!"

"I never said that!!"

"Shut up, you two!" Peach snapped, looking up. Zelda glared at Ashley and looked up at Ezlo, who was handing out today's work.

"End of year is coming up, so I figured we oughta review for the exam in June. Just do the first ten multiple choice questions and we'll go over the answers. Some of these are from the January exam, so you might have a hard time remembering them. In that case, refer back to your notes and ask me," Ezlo said, giving everyone a year old exam to study from. Zelda excused herself and went to grab some old notes from Christmas time. When she got back, everyone was working.

The first few questions were easy, Zelda realized. She and Peach worked through them with no real problems. After ten minutes, she heard papers shuffling and saw Ashley putting her stuff away and beginning to listen to her iPod. Zelda rolled her eyes. "Slacking off again, I see."

"No," Ashley said. "I looked at the first three questions and I don't remember how to do them. I'm just gonna wait until he gives out the answers and write them down."

"Oh my Goddesses..." Zelda hated it when Ashley did this. So did the teacher, who came over and asked if Ashley was already done.

Ashley paused her iPod and looked up at Ezlo. "No, I don't remember how to do them."

"It's been..." Ezlo checked his watch. "Thirteen minutes and you haven't done anything?"

"I tried..." Ashley tried to give excuses, but they never flew with this teacher.

"Ashleyyyyyy, just tryyyyyyy! You have to do work too!" Ezlo said in his cool and collected voice.

"I DID. I tried to do the first few questions and I couldn't remember how to do them!"

"So you're stopping now? Yeah, just TRYING to do questions MUST be a lot of work!" Ezlo said in an angry and sarcastic tone. Ashley just smiled an irritating smile and put her iPod phones back in. Ezlo went to another student, who was asking for help and Zelda shook her head.

"Christ..."

Within another ten minutes, everyone (except Ashley) was done their work. The teacher reviewed and Zelda got nine questions right out of ten. Peach got a perfect and Ashley just circled the right answers as they went along.

"I hate your way of doing stuff. It isn't right," Zelda said. She got called over by Peach and the two compared scores. Then Ezlo came over and asked how Zelda did on the questions. Zelda said she was okay, that she only got one wrong because she was a bit hasty. She promised to look over her questions slowly next time and Ezlo nodded.

"What do you mean my way isn't right?" Ashley snapped when Zelda's attention was free.

"You are a SLACKER. You never do any work!" Zelda retorted.

"Not true! Look, I tried to do a few questions then I went to do the short answers because they were easier!" Ashley protested.

"Except you weren't suppose to do that, we were all doing multiple choice!" Zelda argued angrily.

"So what?"

"SO your way of learning isn't right!"

"Then explain why I get better grades then you!" Ashley smugly pointed out.

Zelda felt like she just got slapped. "Shut the FUCK up!"

"I get better grades then you! You can't exactly critisize me if you can't do as well!" Ashley said in triumph. Zelda angrily pulled her mp3 player out and put Aerosmith on in a very high volume. Reality hit her like a rock and she felt like crying.

It was true that Ashley got better marks on some tests. But Zelda had a lot of trouble last term with the scientific calculators. Her new grades this time were sky rocketing and Ashley's stayed the same. But Zelda and Ashley were evenly matched this time, going neck in neck on grades. Zelda was a hard worker and always tried her best but her problem was she was too hasty and sometimes made some small and stupid mistakes. Ashley slacked, but still somehow managed to stay in the A's.

_"It's not FAIR!!" _Zelda thought angrily. She pulled her headphones out and gritted her teeth.

Envy was Zelda's favourite sin. She excersised it often, due to her state at home. Her family was falling into disrepair, the one boy she loved so much was dating someone else and Zelda was feeling the pressures of graduation. Today, she wished she was the one with the better marks and not that stupid Ashley Graham.

_"Envy is and isn't a sin..." _Zelda thought. _To desire something you want but can't have isn't the sin, but to be driven to the brink of insanity may be..."_

_"Fuck you, Ashley. You may be better now, but your way of doing things won't get you far in life. I hope you end up rotting in a cardboard box later in life!!"_

**&**

**Okay, in case you couldn't tell, this is the similar situation that just happened to me not too long ago. One of our group, that NO ONE likes, is exactly like Ashley (from Resident Evil 4, not WarioWare, btw) in this fanfic. I based the characters on RL people, with Zelda being me, Midna being my best friend, Peach being a girl who is obsessed and Link being my non-blood brother (Gentleman Death).**

**R&R, or not. I don't care, I just wanted to get my anger out.**

**NOTE TO THE ONE I WAS MAD AT:** I won't remove it. Yes, the references are there, but it's still a story, nonetheless. Laugh it up.


End file.
